Murder Buddies
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: "Damon's trying to be a good boy these days, which means I'm in need of a new murder buddy." What better timing for Enzo now that Caroline has flipped her humanity switch? Tired of everyone trying to convince her to turn it back on, Caroline decides to skip town for a while and recruits Enzo as her partner in crime on a cross country spree of blood, sex, and maybe a little revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Murder Buddies  
 **Rated:** M  
 **Beta:** Aubrey

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything TVD or TO, nor would I want to because let's face it. Julie Plec singlehandedly destroyed _those_ hopes and dreams. So here I live in my fanon, and deliver stuff of my own creation with the help of their characters and their mythology. To an extent. The end!

* * *

 _Hello my gorgeous darlings!  
If you are a veteran reader of my fics you'll already know of all my author's notes antics. But if you're a new reader...hey girl heyyyy!  
I'm Dee, I'll be your author for the remainder of this fic. Please note the emergency exits in the front and back of this fic. Please keep the aisles clear of any luggage and do not get up from your seat until otherwise indicated. _

_Wait. Wrong profession._

 _Just a quick FYI: all questions and comments are welcome and all suggestions are taken into consideration. I love my readers so I always make it a point to reply to reviews so don't be shy if you want to chat me up. I tend to talk too much in these things anyways. As I always ask, anonymous reviewers are great, and I know not everyone wants to sign up to the site just to read my gibberish. But it's so much easier to make conversation if I have something more to go on than the aboriginal "Guest" so just try to throw a fake name or a bunch of numbers in there so you will know my response is to YOU. ;)_

 _And now, the first chapter of the long awaited Carenzo fic that I promised oh so long ago!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Have you ever had that eureka moment where you realize you're not just living but _alive_? So very few people understand the concept of what it is to be human and to take advantage of that. Instead of embracing everything life has to offer, they let all these trivial things consume them and steal away their happiness. Emotions run amok and reality becomes fogged by anxiety, mental incapacities, and perpetual worry. In effect, humanity has become a burden that no one really wants to bear anymore.

Being tethered down by things like rules, morality, or a _conscience_ have become tedious or tiresome. Emotions have turned into a festering disease that you can battle with all your might but can never seem to shake. And it's hard to decipher what is genuine and what is just a misconception of the mind, embellished by overthinking and overanalyzing. And that's when you become your worst. You feel everything _too_ fast and _too_ strong. And you get stuck in that mindset and pretend to call it 'passion' when really, it's just an overworked heart straining to stay afloat as the gruesome reality continuously pulls it under.

There's a whole plethora of feelings that can consume you on their own or all at once. And there's no escape. You're stuck with having to _feel_ everything and based on that you become this person that's just living second to second through your feelings. Because humans don't have a say whether they can ignore what they feel. They can pretend. Shove everything away and act like nothing is bothering them but even that isn't enough to stop the emotional wear and tear that's happening on the inside. Humans have to carry that weight until it finally breaks them and they either go crazy or hurt someone. Or worse, themselves.

But the pessimist's outlook on life isn't unanimous. Feeling everything is a huge advantage as opposed to a sociopathic lifestyle. Experiencing everything with a raw lust for life _is_ worth it. There are moments where, if you grab onto them and hold with all your might, you can feel genuine joy and excitement. Like when you feel that blood rush in your cheeks when a person of interest flirts with you. Or the churning in your stomach when you're petrified of failure. Even feeling the flames of anger in your chest when you've been wronged. Major or minute, morally right or wrong, these are things that are meant to be felt. These are what make life worth living and being human a blessing.

And what about love, anyway? It is the most coveted of all emotions, the highest state of emotional being a human can achieve. To love _and_ be loved is that one constant in the world that everyone strives to find, or rather, _feel._ Doesn't that make enduring any hardship beforehand worth it? Doesn't the destruction that comes from the silent killer that is love, sneaking up on you when you least expect it and making you do all these outlandish things that the real you would never even _consider_ doing, make you stronger in character and spirit? Doesn't it evolve you from a mere human into a human _being_?

So why did it take becoming _inhuman_ to understand the actual value of humanity for so many vampires? Easy. It's that ages old saying at work: you never truly know what you've got until you lose it.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The day her mother died had wrecked Caroline inside. Since receiving the news of her mother's condition, she had been taking strides to ensure a comfortable passing and less strenuous atmosphere than the sheriff's station could offer. And even though she had been trying to mentally coach herself through the process, knowing that her mother was going to leave her one way or another, nothing could prepare her for the actuality of her death. Seeing here there in the hospital bed, lifeless with no one looking out of those eyes would be a horrific memory forever etched into her brain. It was the last image of her mother and it was heart wrenching. She should have been home in her bed, comfortable and wearing something chic that Caroline herself had picked out, instead of cold and hooked up to machines in a polka dotted hospital gown that did nothing flattering for her whatsoever. She wanted more dignity for her mother's death. And instead she'd let her die without her there to say "it's okay" and that she could go.

At first she wanted to blame Stefan and make it _his_ fault that she missed her last moments with her mother in the hospital because she'd been too busy out at the cabin ogling his biceps and kissing him in the conveniently romantic light of the setting sun and feeling herself engulfed in a warm cocoon of so-called love. If it wasn't for him doing his damnedest to force himself to love her, she would have been by her mother's side, saying good-bye to the one person who truly mattered and put her first and foremost. It was all his fault. He and his stupid lips and his fake sweet nothings that he'd suddenly conjured up out of nowhere. How could he do this to her?

But he hadn't, really. As soon as reality hit her, she faced the brutal fact that it wasn't Stefan's fault she wasn't there for her mom. It was her own. She let herself be swept away by a guy. Again. And it wasn't even a guy who cared enough to consider her as a viable option without the help of a thousand people shoving the idea down his throat. Seriously, you shouldn't have to work that hard if you love someone. She should have realized he wasn't sincere when he'd kept her anywhere but with her mother in her time of need.

And the funeral was even more than she could bear. Everything was perfect, the way she had planned, but it didn't matter. Saying that final good-bye had torn her apart inside. Literally, it felt like her heart was struggling to hang on to its last shred of life, forcefully pumping blood through her to sustain her immortal life. She would never be able to run to her mother's arms again when she was hurting. She would never be able to walk briskly into the house and call out "hi mom!" and know she would answer right away. She no longer had a mother to do all those things you were _supposed_ to do with your mom, like planning spa days, or picking out wedding dresses, or marathoning _The Bachelor_ on Saturday nights. She'd lost the last biological tie to her human life. And with that revelation, every other demon she'd tucked away came crashing down around her.

So she was a neurotic control freak with Type A tendencies. So what? _And_ she was a notorious lightweight and slept around relatively often. But big deal? Who wasn't these days? Elena could bounce back and forth between Salvatores and no one would judge _her._ Bonnie could date her best friend's little brother and _that_ wasn't a big deal. So why was it always that _she_ was the world's worst person because she was human? Well, technically, she was a vampire who secretly liked to bite savagely into the necks of strangers to drink their blood to survive. But she couldn't let that be known because if anyone had seen her zen-like control exterior ever deteriorate she would be coddled beyond belief. And probably sent to some sort of vampiric A.A. meeting. If not chained up like some sort of crazy person. Come to think of it, her friends didn't really have great coping methods...

On top of that, her (now eternal) loneliness was kicking into full gear. Why was she such a bad judge of character every time she found a guy she thought she'd fallen for? Damon, Matt, Tyler, Klaus, Stefan. They were all just. _..wrong._ Damon had abused her, Matt dropped her flat, Tyler was more concerned with vengeance, Klaus was completely psychotic, and Stefan was too stupid to realize what was right in front of him if it wasn't tall, dark and doppelganger.

But why should any of that matter anyway? So what if she wasn't human enough or enough like Elena for Matt? So what if Tyler chose his revenge over her? So what if Klaus left her for bigger and better ventures? So what if her mom had died and left her here alone? And _so what_ if Stefan couldn't get over Elena - or himself - long enough to see that she was the best thing that could happen to him? If no one else was going to care about her, why should she care either? Where had it gotten her, really? After all these years of self-worth issues and insecurities, why couldn't she just finally _stop_ caring and _live_?!

And that was when it hit her. She could. She could have everything if she just...turned it all off.

If she got rid of those annoying emotions and that little voice in her head that kept having to remind her the difference between right and wrong when she strayed too far from the path, she could have it all. And once the idea surfaced there was no pushing it back. The more she looked at her life, the easier it became to choose. It was time. Time to throw caution to the wind and time to say goodbye to the eternally tragic life she knew in Mystic Falls and hello to the _world!_ It was time to put _Caroline_ first instead of waiting for someone else to do it. This was a chance to start over and do something for herself instead of always surrendering to what everyone else expected of her. This was the opportunity to explore who and what she really was without having to feel _sorry_ for doing it.

Humanity had served its purpose but now it was time for fun. And once she'd flipped the switch, she knew just who she would look for to have it.

* * *

The Grille was almost a ghost town during the day which was good, because it made slipping away much less tedious. She assumed her friends were having one of their notorious pow wows to decide what to do with her now that Elena had recovered from her snapped neck. Which made it the perfect time to pack up and go. But there was one person who deserved to have some fun with her. After all, he was basically the only stable person in her life at this point. And since he was perpetually outcast, no one would miss him.

It took a few moments for Enzo's gaze to deviate from his current prospect - a tawny haired girl with wide doe eyes that went all googly at the sight of him - and latch onto her sitting there watching him with a smirk, hands folded neatly on the table. He grinned back like he was tickled to see those eyes all for him for a change, and she knew she had ensnared him. He lingered a beat to appreciate the moment then meandered over, sitting with a drawly sigh.

"Now what could I possibly have done to warrant your attention?"

Caroline leaned forward, eyes twinkling, hands still folded under her chest. "How would you like to join me on a little trip?"

"A trip? Bit abrupt for a woman in mourning." He leaned forward too and narrowing his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." She leaned back coolly. "I just assumed you were tired of slumming it with the town sluts." She nodded at the girl watching them.

He lifted a brow and looked back at her too, turning back both amused and confused by her attitude. He smiled cheekily. "I've never been much of a picky eater."

"Well..." She slid her hand over his, flicking her eyes to his flirtatiously. "What if I said I'd make it worth your while?"

He watched her hand, slowly lifting his skeptical gaze to hers while maintaining his smirk. "First, I'd want to know how." He slipped his hand out from her grasp and stood, expression dulling. "But then I'd realize you were probably sent to trick me into whatever new trap Damon and Stefan have created to kill me. Game over, gorgeous."

He started to walk away and she whooshed around him, blocking his path. He blinked in surprise and she let out a curt laugh, shaking her head. "You think I'd let them manipulate me into being a distraction tactic again?"

"Well if it looks and walks like a duck..."

She glared and bared her fangs, speeding him into the nearest wall and squeezing his neck in warning. "Don't. Test me."

"Why not?" He grinned and spun them around in a flash of speed so _she_ was against the wall now. "Don't forget, I've already suffered worse than anything you can do." He looked her over with a newly forming smirk. "Not bad foreplay, though."

She scoffed and shoved him off her. "You're beneath me."

"Not yet I'm not." She stared dully and it made him grin wider. "Oh come on. The old you would have laughed at that." She tensed and he rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know when a vampire's turned their humanity off? My only question is _why._ "

"Why not? And don't try and pretend you actually care. It's annoying."

"You're right. I don't care. But y _ou_ will. Once your band of merry men gets you to turn it back on."

"Why do you think I came to _you?"_ He lifted a brow, interest piqued. She crossed her arms, huffing. "Look. I'm leaving. I was extending a courtesy by asking you to join me but if you want to rot in this town and continue being harassed by Stefan and whoever else, then go ahead. I'm out of here."

Caroline stalked toward the door coolly, counting off to five in her head to see how long until he stopped her. She made it just outside the door before a gust of wind hit her back. She smiled to herself in satisfaction and turned around, Enzo there behind her.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

She pursed her lips in a smirk, looking him over and pausing briefly as she opened her mouth. "As a matter of fact, I'm banking on it."

He narrowed his eyes briefly, evaluating her until eventually his lips formed a smirk. "Well then. Where to, gorgeous?"

Caroline smiled, thrilled. Damon had told her the coming days would be her worst, but she was determined to make them her _bitch_.


	2. Chapter 2

**klarolineepiclove -** Aw thank you sweetie, that means so much! I can't wait to keep exploring them more. This chapter was so much fun. :)

 **Cabin6Girl** \- Thank you so much! I adore Enzo too, and Caroline, and it bothers me how destroyed their characters are getting. I hope this story will continue to suffice. :)

 **flipped** \- Yay I'm a favorite! *does a dance* Love ya.

 **LilyRosaly** \- Sorry this took so long. I hope your patience lasted! :P

* * *

 _My loves! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm so thrilled you enjoyed the first chapter and I apologize profusely for taking so long to update. I'm not going to say I'm going to kick the habit because I have a couple fics in progress at the moment and a few drabbles to finish, not to mention reality. But as with all my other fics I will just put out a disclaimer that I will NEVER abandon a story without saying so. So even if it takes a couple months to crank out an update, never think I've given up on it if I haven't expressed as such. That said, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you love reading it just as much! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Three hours into the drive Enzo's patience had finally worn its thinnest. It was one thing to put up with the endless Taylor Swift misery she'd forced upon him. And another to listen to her raffle off the ground rules he was expected to abide by - no making her turn her humanity back on; no mention of any of her friends or, especially, her mom; exclusively use pseudonyms wherever they went to avoid being found; and don't even _think_ about sleeping together because it was _so_ not happening. At least as far as she was concerned.

It was shortly after the sun had set and they'd surpassed the North Carolina state line into the city of Greensboro when he made a small, protesting groan.

"When are you going to tell me where the bloody hell we're going?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You have asked me that _four_ times in the last three hours."

"And yet somehow you've managed not to give me a straight answer all _four_ times."

"Oh come on. I thought you liked a little mystery."

"Make that five."

She glanced at him dully and he returned it with a sweet smile. She let out a heavy sigh, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why does it matter where we end up? It's an adventure. Just...take it for what it is."

"You know most women who've recently been dumped just change their hairdo, buy some chocolate, go out dancing with their friends..."

" _I_ am not most women. And I was not dumped. Stefan and I were not even a _thing,_ so just – " She cut herself off with a flustered laugh. "What am I even explaining myself for? I don't owe you anything. Besides, this isn't about Stefan. This is about _me_ wanting to _finally_ live my life the way I want and have some fun."

"Which leads me to my next question, what kind of 'fun' is this little road trip of yours supposed to entail for _me_?"

Her lips lifted in a tiny smirk. "If you're seriously asking, you're not as smart as I thought."

"Caroline Forbes, are you attempting to seduce me?" He flashed her an irresistible grin.

"Not that I really have to, considering you've had eyes for me since we met."

"That's rather presumptuous."

"So you weren't flirting when you called me judgy and accused me of having a thing for accents?"

He smirked. "Actually I was just stating facts that were relayed to me. You, however, proceeded to confirm them with no fight whatsoever."

"And _then_ when we took that road trip to Atlanta," she continued over him, "where you murdered Stefan's doppelganger _for me._ What was that again? Oh right. Your deluded way of trying to woo me."

" _That_ was an act of kindness. I knew you wouldn't do it."

"Because I used to be a good person?"

"No." She looked at him then and his lips lifted in a cheeky smile. "Because he reminded you too much of Stefan and your little crush on him was blurring your vision." She rolled her eyes, narrowing them slightly. Enzo leaned forward, smile growing. "What's this? Have I hit a sore spot? Here I thought you'd had your humanity off."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act all cute and pretend you're not a giant pain in the ass."

He laughed. "I wasn't acting, gorgeous. That's the beauty of being around you. I don't have to act like anything but myself." She shook her head and rolled her eyes again, looking ahead determined not to smile. But Enzo caught the corners of her lips twitching and made a small sound of understanding. "You're blushing."

She scoffed and it came out more of a laugh. "You know, you just - " She turned her head to look at him then stopped herself, shaking her head and focusing her eyes back on the road with a heavy, frustrated sigh. "Forget it."

"No, no. I want to hear this."

"Too bad. Because I'm not telling you." She raised her brows adamantly for emphasis. "And to be clear, I am _done_ thinking about Stefan Salvatore, okay? As a matter of fact, I am done thinking about any and _all_ men. This is _my_ time. And I'm not going to let a guy ruin it. Even you."

"Not to split hairs but you _did_ invite me."

"Yes. Because I needed someone who knew how to have fun and wouldn't make me flip my humanity switch back."

"Speaking of which, you still haven't told me your reasoning for turning it off in the first place. Just don't tell me it was Stefan's influence. I couldn't bear to think so little of you."

"Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Deviation. So this _was_ a rejection fueled switch flip."

She scowled at him. "My mother just died. You think I would let something as minuscule as Stefan drive me over the edge before my mother's death would? How pathetic do you think I am, Enzo?" She looked ahead again and tightened her grip on the wheel. "Like I said, I'm starving. So the next sign you see for a pit stop, please let me know."

He looked out the window dully, his mood eviscerated. "Whatever you say, bossypants. Aren't any blood banks for miles, though."

She rolled her eyes, bitterly. "There are people."

"Now you're just pulling my leg. The girl who lives and breathes sobriety?"

"Believe it or not, I _can_ snatch, eat, erase. Even sans humanity. Whether I want to, on the other hand, is questionable."

He smirked slowly. "Easy there, Jolly Jane."

"What? You said you needed a new murder buddy."

"Obviously I was joking."

"Well _obviously_ I'm not." He looked out the window unamused and she laughed snidely. "Oh come on. Besides Stefan at his Ripper worst, you're the most guiltless killer I know. Don't go all moral on me _now_."

"One of us has to have a conscience." He smiled grimly. "I just preferred when it was you."

"Is that even possible for psychopaths like you?" She tilted her head with a coy grin and narrowed eyes.

"I like to think my tendencies border more on sociopathic." Caroline snorted. "What?"

"You're, like, textbook psycho." She straightened her shoulders and began a list, "Artificial and/or shallow relationships designed to manipulate people to your benefit? Check. Erratic and impulsively violent behavior? Check, check. Lack of guilt regarding any and __all__ behavior?"

"Who says I don't feel guilt?"

She scoffed. "Please. You don't care if you hurt someone, so long as it benefits you."

"Glad to see that drama major is going to good use." He sat up a little. "But if we're going for accuracy, most psychopaths can hide what they are fairly well. Hold normal jobs, come off charming and trustworthy, engage in seemingly loving relationships."

"Like Maggie?" She lifted a brow coolly, smiling with an edge of spite. "I mean, that's as close to a relationship you ever came, isn't it? And even _that_ didn't work out."

He face tightened, their eyes meeting in an intensely dangerous gaze. "The _point_ is, I don't try to hide what I am. Besides, true psychopaths only engage in criminal behavior with minimal risk to themselves. They make sure not to get caught, have contingency plans. And we both know I don't have the patience for planning." He lifted a brow and his devilish smile reappeared. " _You_ , on the other hand, are an expert precision planner."

She laughed in disbelief. "Now you're gonna turn this around on __me__ _?_ Because __I'm__ the crazy one _._ _"_

"I don't have to. Just go back to that little textbook definition of yours." She cut her eyes to him dangerously but he only smirked wider, fueled by her annoyance. "Face it, gorgeous. It's you to a tee."

"And what does that make _you_?"

"A dashingly handsome vampire who is currently on the most bizarre road trip of his supernatural life."

Caroline hummed, her amusement returning. "You should consider yourself lucky. I have plenty of other options I could have gone to for companionship."

"And who would that be?"

"Don't worry about it."

He smirked to himself knowingly, catching her grip on the wheel tighten out of the corner of his eye. "You're the one who brought it up."

She rolled her eyes and stared ahead until he got the hint and quieted again, all the while kicking herself mentally. Maybe it was just a white lie. Or maybe she secretly _wanted_ to see what it would be like to be around Klaus without her humanity. He was, after all, the first person she thought of when she decided to do it. Maybe it was a spite thing. Because he'd thought so high of her. What would he think of her now? Not so strong or full of light anymore, was she? But it didn't even matter. He was just another one of her failures and she was beyond caring.

Needing a distraction, she pulled her phone from her bag and started to swipe in different directions on the touch screen to pull up a window but when she glanced down Enzo's fingers blocked her view.

"Ah ah," he snatched he phone from her grasp. She scoffed, gaping at him in disbelief but he only winked with a snarky grin. "No texting while driving, gorgeous." He peered down at the screen and his brows raised. "An invitation to a rave?"

"Don't judge me."

"I thought you were hungry."

"Well, what better place to feed than a massive dance party where no one will notice a thing?"

"If you like that sort of thing. But it's been my experience that feeding on people with hallucinogens in their system never ends well for anyone."

"I'm so touched you care. But do me a favor and _don't_."

Enzo sighed and sat back against his seat with a defeated expression while Caroline smiled to herself. An out of state rave was the perfect plan. No one there knew her and anyone who did wouldn't think to look for her there. It was new and exciting and the perfect way to let off steam. Not even Enzo was going to ruin this.

* * *

 _The_ _Limelight_ was hidden away in an industrious section of the city. To the naked eye it was just another grey, shabby building amidst the miniature concrete jungle. Inside, it was anything but.

The first whiff of air upon entering was chokingly thick with accents of alcohol, mildew and sweat. Aesthetically, it was a feast for the eyes. Colors splashed every inch of the club, the laser light show reflecting off the mirrored ceiling bathing everyone in neon. Circular tables were clothed in a sheer fabric that looked iridescent under the flashing lights. They sat off to the side near the staircase that led to the rooftop, strings of twinkling bulbs lighting the path.

The DJ was lost in his own world, hypnotizing the crowd with a mix of electronic dance music reflecting a torrid love affair with heavy bass, thunderous beats and haunting melodies. Energy exuded from the avid ravers, their black lit warpaint and amalgamation of fishnet, corsets, tutus and tie-dye paying tribute to their lifestyle of party and music. And, without fail, every raver wore glow sticks illuminating their wrists and necks as if in mockery of the two vampires who had just entered.

"You've got to be kidding me," Enzo muttered.

Caroline giggled, walking in briskly and spinning on her heel to face him, arms spread. "Isn't this _awesome_?!"

He lifted a brow, briefly taking it all in with a certain distaste and disinterest. "It's something," he shouted back. "But not what I pegged you for."

She shrugged and offered a little minx-like smile over her shoulder as she turned. "Exactly." She started to wade through the crowd and called out, "Meet you on the dance floor!"

He shook his head as he watched her weave her way in, bemused by her new persona and growing increasingly bored of it. This wasn't the light, bubbly Caroline he had come to know and grown fond of.

On the one hand, the situation could be all kinds of fun for him. If he worked the right angle. On the other, did he truly want to have fun with this version of her or would it be considered taking advantage? And did he really care that much? He watched her as men gravitated towards her like it was nothing, and she let them. It wasn't the healthiest grieving process but she was a consenting vampire, he decided, so who was he to spoil her fun? Sparing one last glance, he turned another cheek and wandered off in another direction to seek out some fun of his own.

Caroline watched Enzo disappear, her face falling in disappointment and resentment. Fine. She didn't need him to have fun. She was enjoying herself already. Her hips rolled into her current partner's and he responded just as she'd hoped, pulling her close enough to him that she could see his pulse throbbing. He smelled like beer and sweat but it wasn't enough to repel her from his blood. She grinned up at him as her eyes veined and she captured his gaze before he could pull away in fear.

"You're not afraid. And you're not going to make a sound when I do this."

He blinked and nodded obligingly and Caroline bit into his neck savagely, blood flowing past her fangs and down her throat, dripping down the corners of her mouth.

Holy crap. Drinking directly from the vein was _so good._ It was warm and tasted so much better than bagged blood. How could she have forgotten and why hadn't she just done this sooner?

She clutched him tighter and began drinking deeper, the craving incredibly insatiable. She could feel her adrenaline rushing as his energy dwindled, his body beginning to lean against hers. _She could kill him_. And the temptation to was oh so real. She didn't care. He was nothing to her. And the idea that she could do it without consequence thrilled her. Every drop of blood was more delicious than the next, sweet and salty and nourishing. She let herself be engulfed her her blood lust, head spinning, everything foggy, body buzzing and tingly. She felt euphoric and like nothing mattered, nothing except blood and more blood.

"All right, gorgeous," a familiar voice echoed in the distance, yet somehow close. "Let the nice man go. You've had your fill." She turned her head and hissed at him, vampire features full on. Enzo's eyes dulled and he pulled her away harshly but effortlessly. "I said enough."

She shoved away from him and whipped around, glaring with regular blue eyes now. "What the _hell_ , Enzo?"

He ignored her and grabbed the man's shoulder before he could fall, compelling him, "Go on and get to a hospital mate. If they ask, you were attacked by a drugged up harlot trying to get her kinks."

Caroline scoffed and gestured as the guy walked away, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. "Thanks a lot. That was my _dinner_. And by the way, I am _not_ some kinky harlot."

"Fair enough, but you were on the verge of _murdering_ an innocent man."

"Oh and since when are you so high and mighty?"

He tilted his head with an amazed stare at her callous attitude. "You have your humanity off. You kill someone and right now you may not care but later when you're you again, you'll be a sobbing mess and I really don't want to have to clean that up. So do me this one favor, gorgeous. Spare me and don't kill anyone."

She lifted a brow challengingly. Another guy was walking past, clearly inebriated. Seizing the opportunity once he'd made it beyond Enzo, Caroline grabbed his head, snapping his neck with ease and without remorse. As he dropped to the ground she crossed her arms and gave Enzo a defiant look, daring him to chastise her.

"You get in my way again and there will be plenty more where that came from."

She turned on her heel and walked off to the bar, leaning over gratuitously as she spoke to the bartender. When he walked off to fill her order, she sat in the stool and turned back halfway to look across the room at him with a sassy smirk before she spun around turning her back on him completely.

He set his jaw and let out a little laugh to himself. Well if that was how she wanted to play it...

The bartender set her drink down and she flashed him a sparkling grin in gratitude. Just as she reached to take the glass another hand swooped it up. Her head jerked in the direction of the culprit and found herself face to face with Enzo's snarky leer. He toasted her with her own drink and downed it in one go, grimacing a little.

"You can take the humanity out of the girl, but not the girl out of 'girly drinks'." He paused with a small hum. "That sounded better in my head."

She smiled thinly, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"I've just had this moment of eureka," he divulged, taking a seat on the stool beside her.

"Oh really."

"See, I've been going about this...other you...all wrong."

"You don't say."

"At first I thought, I'll just humor her. She'll be back to herself before we even exit Mystic Falls, go running back to her friends begging their forgiveness."

She hummed a laugh, her irritation growing. "You're right. You are are _so_ wrong."

"Yes, but, you like wrong these days. So I figure I've got a leg up in the competition."

"Competition?"

"Why else would you have invited me to tag along?"

"Wow. You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" His smile widened as he peeked up at her, digging the cherry from her empty drink glass. But her amusement was short-lived. "I invited you because I thought you'd be fun. Clearly that was a mistake."

Caroline pushed away from the bar to get up but Enzo was already blocking her path when she turned around. She scoffed, shoulders slumping.

"Here's the thing, gorgeous. I could sit here and try to appeal to the Caroline I knew all along. But what good would that do me? Why not embrace this new perky blonde angel of death persona you're sporting and have a little fun?"

She crossed her arms, impressed. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Mm." He smirked, biting the cherry off its stem.

She let out a short laugh, shaking her head. "Seriously?"

"What? Too cliché?"

"Trying too hard. No one is attracted to desperation."

She bumped his shoulder as she brushed past him and he smiled vindictively to himself out of sight.

"Maybe that's why Stefan wasn't interested."

Caroline stopped, eyes widening as her whole body tensed. She whipped around with a look of fury. " _Excuse_ me?"

He turned to face her slowly, shrugging nonchalant. "Just taking an educated guess."

She hummed with a tight smile, her rage bubbling just beneath the surface. She stepped forward, invading his personal space to flick her eyes to his from beneath her lashes. Before he could blink her hands had grabbed his head and his neck snapped, body slumping to the ground.

Caroline crouched down over him, crooning seductively, "Who's the desperate one now?"


	3. Chapter 3

****flipped -**** Route? What route? I know not of this route you speak. :P

 **LilyRosaly** \- Awww thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this. It means the world.

* * *

 _I'm baaaaack! It's been like 84 years since the last chapter but I've finally managed to get this one finished for you guys. I'll try not to take that long again._  
 _Also, I just wanna thank you guys for the love in your reviews and even the follows/favorites. It means a lot and I appreciate each and every one of you._

 _I may as well say it now, yes there is going to be a cameo by a certain hybrid someone._  
 _But don't think that means this is going to turn into a Klarofest. This is Carenzo, people._  
 _K. Carry on._

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3****

Neon swirls filled his vision as Enzo came back to life. He found himself surrounded by six or seven decorative ravers huddled over him in concern. One in particular was kneeling by his side, his rainbow tipped mohawk making Enzo furious for some reason.

"Are you okay, man?"

Enzo rolled his eyes and shoved him away as he got up, nearly hitting his head on the bar stool behind him. The room spun slightly and he leaned back into the bar, grabbing the stool for balance. Bits and pieces of his memory resurfaced. They were driving... Her humanity was off... Whose? Oh yes, Caroline. The perky blonde angel of death who had snapped his neck. He cracked it to either side and started looking around for his merry little murderess.

His head was still reeling and he could barely make sense of anything between the flashing lights, the stench of sweat and vomit and the annoyingly loud thrum of horrible techno music. _Of all places to escape to you just had to pick a rave, gorgeous?_

He waded into the fray, tossing a few "piss off"s to ignorant party-goers as he made his way through, searching the dance floor. When he finally spotted her, she was leaning over the turntables to compel the DJ. He sighed in relief and waited until she was distant enough from the speakers to approach. She was dancing to the song she'd chosen – a singer with a haunting voice singing a ballad remixed with laser-like sound effects and a fast beat.

Just as he was about to make his entrance he was cut off by a shaggy haired patron in a netted muscle shirt who'd managed to get up behind her, giving her ass way too lengthy of an appreciation. Enzo grabbed his shoulder and turned him around catching his already dilated gaze.

"You don't want to dance with her, mate. Trust me."

The young man blinked, momentarily confused before drifting away in the other direction. Caroline's shoulders dropped and she gaped in disbelief. Enzo smirked his trademark smirk, tilting his head with a fake wince.

"You know, I've got this god awful kink in my neck..." he teased, rubbing it for dramatic emphasis.

She crossed her arms, her expression dulling. "You were getting annoying. And stop shooing away my dance partners!"

"So I _did_ hit a nerve then."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You didn't hit anything. I just felt like shutting you up."

"Yes and killing someone is the much less extreme way of accomplishing that. Kudos. You've officially graduated from psychopath to sociopath."

She dismissed him with a sneer and started walking away, needing to be rid of his pompous attitude. It was so not what she was going for right now with her new liberation kick. But Enzo simply followed in silence, smirking at her back. Caroline stopped abruptly when she realized she had a tail and turned around with a glare.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you company. You invited me to, after all."

"I invited you for fun. Babysitting me is the opposite of that."

"Then give me something better to do," he said plainly, giving her a suggestive once over.

"Ugh." She sped off through the crowd trying to ditch him until she nearly bumped into Enzo when he appeared again before her. "Seriously? Take a hint!"

"Look, you're not getting rid of me so you may as well just accept your fate and get on with it."

"Get on with what, putting a stake through you heart? Because I am _this_ close – "

"Dance with me."

She scoffed, thrown by the rapid shift, but didn't dare show her amusement. Instead, she narrowed her eyes to exude disdain. "Let me think about it. Mm. No."

"Come on," he moaned with a smile and hooked an arm around her back to pull her against him. "I know you want to."

She shoved her hands against his chest to push him back but his hold was tighter so she only managed to move him a few inches away. "If you don't let go of me – "

"You'll snap my neck again? Been there, done that, wrote the book and watched it flop." He narrowed his eyes, his smirk widening at her annoyance. "You know, you realize if you kill me then you'll have nobody to have your fun with."

She smiled darkly. "But it would be _fun_ to kill you."

"Ooh. You really are a little sociopath, aren't you? Tell you what. Dance with me and I promise I won't bring up Stefan's name ever again."

"Fine. And then you leave me alone the rest of the night. No matter what I'm doing."

"Fair bargain."

She scoffed a little indignant huff of breath and scanned the dance floor for an opening before stalking across. Enzo followed close behind, his amusement only growing with every step they took. She turned around and flashed him a little grin before grabbing his shirt collar to pull him against her. Enzo laughed, his hands finding her hips as they swayed. She rested her hands on his chest and began a rhythm that matched the beat of the techno blaring through the sound system.

As the beat picked up he got more brazen, spinning her out and pulling her back in tightly, twirling her and dipping her until there was enough room cleared around them that they were the center of attention. He twirled her once more but instead of going full circle she backed into him, grinding her ass into his groin and slithering her body down his in a little shimmy. He swallowed as she woke his lust, arching her back as she bent over and flipped her hair as she lifted back up. She reached an arm backward around his neck and turned her head, flirting with her eyes as the dance floor filled back up. Enzo's lips curled as he grabbed her hips and squeezed, winning a gasp from her.

He leaned in so his lips touched her ear as he spoke. "If you want something, gorgeous, just ask."

"What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"The way you've been eyeing me since we got here." His smile grew as guilt trickled into her expression. He tilted his head with a knowing look and let his hands slowly slide around to her lower abdomen. "Admit it. You're curious."

She shook her head when she caught his gaze drift down to her lips. "Please. Like I'd ever want to kiss you."

He smiled wryly. "If you do, I should warn you – most women who kiss me have trouble stopping there."

She rolled her eyes and shoved his face back with a grin, turning around to face him. "Most women don't have their humanity off."

"Which makes this scenario all the more baffling. Why do you care if you have sex with me?"

"Why do you care if I don't?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to."

She scoffed, jaw hanging a little as she looked him over then pursed her lips. "If I have sex with __you__ _,_ then I'll just have to have sex with every other guy here."

He laughed, thoroughly amused. "Very clever." He pulled her in with an arm around her waist. "But we both know how this night is going to end."

He kissed her suddenly, rough, and possessive. She gasped at first then let herself fall into it, surprised at how easy it was to kiss him and touch him and let herself be taken over by her lust for sex. But she couldn't let him get the better of her. He was a man and she was not in the mood to get one upped by another one. So she drew back from the kiss and played it off, looking up at him flirtatiously from beneath lashes and then –

She bit into his neck savagely, tearing at his skin with no restraint. He yowled and pushed her back and she stumbled into someone's back. Ignoring their insult, she just laughed vindictively in the face of Enzo's scowl, blood dripping down her chin.

"You thought because my humanity is off I would be easy? Get real, Enzo."

He glared at her, touching his neck and glaring harder at the blood that came away. She winked and disappeared into the crowd leaving him gaping at an empty spot on the dance floor.

* * *

Caroline meandered through the masses, shoving hands off her as she scoped the place for an exit. But she was distracted by something more pressing. That little Enzo flavored snack had reawakened her blood lust and all that kept running through her mind was _more._ Her instincts were crying out, all nerve endings in her body tingling with desire.

Well, she had an ample supply dancing all around her. What was one bloodless raver to the other hundred or so?

"Hey."

A hand landed on her shoulder and set off her ingrained alert system. She grabbed the hand and twisted the arm attached around backwards, tilting her head with a glare.

"Who said you could touch me?"

He was whimpering in pain. "I – I got you a drink," he explained desperately.

She glanced down at the transparent green Solo cup shaking in his free hand. It was still fizzing from whatever date rape drug he'd slipped in it. She hummed an unimpressed laugh and let him go, tilting her head to look him up and down. Dirty blonde hair, light eyes. Yeah. He fit the bill.

She gave him a brilliant smile for his efforts and took the cup from him. "Thanks, but...I'm not thirsty." She let her eyes darken with blood, webs of veins underlining them. "I'm hungry."

The date raper stared in horror as her fangs protruded. She grabbed his shoulder before he could run and compelled him so he wouldn't take off and then, she fed. He blood was different than normal, thinner and soupier with a faint hint of sugar. She drank it as fast as it gushed, paying no mind to how quickly she was draining him. The supply seemed endless and her whole body started to feel fuzzy. When she let him go, the colors of the club were swarming, vibrant and more saturated than before. She laughed and threw her hands up, spinning around slowly and reveling in this new sensation. More, she wanted. More blood and more of this feeling, whatever it was.

One soon became four and five and six. She had a theme going of dirty blond men and it wasn't hard to ensnare them. Hell, she hardly had to use any compulsion. All she had to do was use her body. They were already hopped up on alcohol and drugs like Molly, ketamine, meth and LSD. She was able to swoop in and let them think what they would. Some thought she was a flat out hallucination of a vampire and ran with it. Other believed they were bearing witness to "an angel sent down from heaven to bring them back to the motherland." Instead of rolling their minds with fearlessness, she let the drugs do their job and let them ride it out as a mingling of painful pleasure that they were always certain was an illusion.

She never drained them completely, some part of her deciding that killing for fun bordered too much on sociopath – no way would she give Enzo the satisfaction – so she carefully toed the line between life and death, letting them go just before they reached the point of no return. But the more she drank, the more laced blood she had consumed, the lower her inhibitions fell. The high was too good to stop and kept her craving for more.

Enzo had found her just in time to see her current meal about to take his last breath. He sped over and she tore her mouth away to hiss in warning, the drug induced stupor making her out of touch with reality. He stared into her veined eyes, tilting his head with a hint of reprimand to his expression. But there were hints of his own feeding speckled around his collar. His pupils were as dilated as her victim's. She lifted her chin and her lips spread in a challenging grin, daring him to stop her. Instead, he approached the opposite side of the man and rested his hand on his shoulder, all the while keeping his gaze fixed on Caroline's. His eyes took on their own vampiric features and his bared his fangs to her with an almost erotic curl of his upper lip. A look of understanding passed through them and, nearly unison, they lowered their heads and feasted on what was left of the poor soul's life. In seconds his body sagged and he dropped to the floor.

Enzo slowly lifted his gaze to meet Caroline's. She threw her head back and laughed, the melody ringing in his ears. His eyes lit as her laughter became infectious. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her, their eyes locking intensely as the club around them dropped away. Without a single thought, she crashed her lips into his, the remains of their victim's blood swirling between their entwined tongues.


End file.
